Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Volume 1
Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Manga **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Official Designs **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Promotional Material Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1101 Ruby Rose 21359.png|Pyrrha, comforting/reassuring Jaune 1102 The Shining Beacon 00633.png|Pyrrha alongside the other members of Team JNPR 1102 The Shining Beacon 00737.png|Pyrrha in front of Beacon with Miló and Akoúo̱ in hand. The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 01515.png|Introduction of Pyrrha Nikos...aka "nice, quirky girl" 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 01543.png The First Step 1104 The First Step 04814.png|Befriended by Weiss Schnee while Jaune passes by 1104 The First Step 04953.png|Asked by Weiss to team up with her 1104 The First Step 06015.png|Trying to get onto Jaune's personal radar 1104 The First Step 06677.png|Weiss does not approve of this ship. Stop at once! 1104 The First Step 07296.png 1104 The First Step 07371.png|Posed as a cereal mascot 1104 The First Step 07779.png|Consoling Jaune 1104 The First Step 08771.png|"It was nice meeting you..." 1104 The First Step 10617.png|Standing beside Weiss in the Beacon Academy Initiation The First Step, Pt.2 1105 The First Step Pt.2 2309.png|Flying through the air with Miló and Akoúo̱ 1105 The First Step Pt.2 2312.png|Smashing a tree with her shield 1105 The First Step Pt.2 2391.png|First: secure the LZ 1105 The First Step Pt.2 2612.png|Aiming her weapon 1105 The First Step Pt.2 5641.png|"So Jaune... any spots left on your team?" 1105 The First Step Pt.2 5966.png|Success! The Emerald Forest 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_06989.png 1106 The Emerald Forest 07001.png|Leading the way through the forest 1106 The Emerald Forest 10675.png|Trying to explain Aura to Jaune 1106 The Emerald Forest 10122.png|Confirming Jaune's idea that Aura is similar to a forcefield 1106 The Emerald Forest 11233.png|Touching a guy's heart on a metaphysical level 1106 The Emerald Forest 11451.png|Exhausted after unlocking Jaune's Aura 1106 The Emerald Forest 11549.png The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 4715.png|"Do you think this is it?" 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 4716.png|The Death Stalker Cave entrance 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 4799.png|He made that torch! 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 5193.png|Lights Out! 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 6120.png|Beware the light! 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 6542.png|Pyrrha unsure about Jaune's find 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 6839.png 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 7626.png|Ready to make a stand... 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 7660.png|...or maybe not 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 7729.png|Um... Peace out! Bye! Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces 03708.png|Dodging a swipe from a Death Stalker's claws 1108 Players and Pieces 03813.png 1108 Players and Pieces 05920.png|...And the gang's all here now 1108 Players and Pieces 11027.png|Taking cover from a Nevermore with Jaune 1108 Players and Pieces 12099.png|Covering Lie Ren's retreat 1108 Players and Pieces 15292.png|Ready to attack with the rest of Team JNPR 1108 Players and Pieces 15402.png|''Charge!!!'' 1108 Players and Pieces 15443.png|Blocking the Death Stalker's attack 1108 Players and Pieces 16274.png|Launching Nora Valkyrie to deliver the final blow against the Death Stalker 1108 Players and Pieces 16454.png|Victory! 1108 Players and Pieces 16617.png|Watching Ren take an understandable faceplant 1108 Players and Pieces 19486.png|Watching astonished as Ruby Rose defeats the Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 20770.png|Ozpin officially forms Team JNPR 1108 Players and Pieces 20771.png|Team JNPR line up 1108 Players and Pieces 21219.png 1108 Players and Pieces 21301.png The Badge and The Burden 1109 The Badge and The Burden 4852.png|Team JNPR glancing outside their dorm Jaunedice 1111 Jaunedice 2472.png|Concern for her teammate 1111 Jaunedice 3340.png 1111 Jaunedice 4129.png|RWBY and JNPR, eating together 1111 Jaunedice 4293.png|"Jaune, are you okay?" 1111 Jaunedice 7672.png|"I can't stand people like him." Jaunedice, Pt.2 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 03391.png 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 03583.png|Heavy facepalm 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 04040.png|You're disrupting the class, fool 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 04100.png 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 05389.png|"You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 06416.png|Seeing Jaune and Cardin leave class 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 06803.png|"You know, I really will break his legs." 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 06946.png|Pyrrha and Jaune go to the roof 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 07174.png 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 07349.png 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 07409.png 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 08791.png|Pyrrha and Jaune have a serious talk 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 07868.png 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 09121.png 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 09620.png 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 10055.png|Pyrrha trying to support Jaune 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 10242.png Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall 00979.png|Looking out the window 1113 Forever Fall 01072.png|Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha waiting for Jaune 1113 Forever Fall 01539.png|"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing." 1113 Forever Fall 06351.png 1113 Forever Fall 07960.png|Pyrrha collecting Red Sap 1113 Forever Fall 09935.png|Red beauty Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 03511.png 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 03764.png|Jaune's in danger! 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 03933.png|Pyrrha and Ruby, ready for action 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04282.png|Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss, watching Jaune fight the Ursa Major 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04751.png 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 05578.png|Confident in Jaune's abilities 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 05804.png|Using her Semblance 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06078.png|Her Semblance revealed 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06201.png 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06667.png 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06948.png|"...or perhaps we could keep it our little secret." 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 08231.png|Jaune apologizes to Pyrrha 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 09586.png|Pyrrha's glad Jaune asked her to help train him 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 09848.png|Lesson 1: Stance. Get it right 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 10057.png|And so the training begins... Category:Image Gallery Category:Pyrrha Nikos images Category:Volume 1 Category:Character images